


Dan's Addicted to Phan

by MEOW_I_am_a_cat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Tumblr, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOW_I_am_a_cat/pseuds/MEOW_I_am_a_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan won't stop reading Phanfiction. Phil finally decides to question the obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Addicted to Phan

**Author's Note:**

> So, all the stuff they're reading is not mine (because I can't write smut) and is all taken (with permission) from the story 'Snapchat Seduction' on FF.net by Rhianonymous (Read it. It's amazing).  
> As with my last fic, I apologize for the weak ending.

“And what do we have here... Phanfiction!” Dan exclaimed as he scrolled through his Tumblr tag for his new video. He turned to his friend. “Phil.”

“Oh, please, no,” Phil muttered.

“Phil, we have a duty to the Phandom.”

“No we don't! We don't have to read any Phan!”

“Come on, they even reposted it just so we would see it!”

Phil sighed. “Fine,” he agreed grudgingly.

Dan turned to the camera. “Place your bets now: Will this be better or worse than The Skin Fic?

“'Dan smirked to himself as he took a picture,'” Dan read, “'showing a lot of skin but not actually revealing anything too private. He sent it to some of his Snapchat contacts with a caption.

“''Shame no one's here to – swear word – me senseless, dildo will have to do x Sext me – winky face.''”

Phil's face flushed bright red and his hands flew to cover his mouth.

“Worse!” Phil said into his hands. “Definitely worse.”

“You didn't even read to whole fic last time, nothing can be worse that that!”

“And you _did_?!” Phil practically shrieked at his best friend.

“Er... Maybe?" he admitted, but quickly changed the subject. "'He only realized last minute that he'd selected Phil's name by mistake and laughed to himself,'” Dan continued reading, despite Phil's protests. “'Phil sat in the lounge with a bowl of lucky charms, mindlessly chewing as he vaguely focused on an Adventure Time re-run. Just as he lifted another spoonful into his waiting mouth, his phone vibrated on the seat beside him. As he chewed on the sweet cereal, he unlocked his screen to see a new Snapchat from Dan.'”

Phil swallowed hard before reading the next lines. “''Weird... Dan doesn't usually snap me...''”

“'He thought before holding his finger on the screen to reveal the picture,'” Dan continued reading the narration. “'He promptly started choking on his breakfast, feeling his blood rush equally between his cheeks and somewhere –”

“No!” Phil interrupted him before he could read any further. “No! We are _not_ doing this!”

“Why not?” Dan whined.

“Because! I refuse to read smut about myself! I think the real question is why are _you_ so obsessed with Phan!”

“Um...”

“Dan!” Phil spun the younger man's chair around to face him. “Seriously! You're addicted to Phan.”

“No I'm not!” Dan defended himself. Phil glared at him.

“Dan...” Phil leaned in closer, looking Dan straight in the eyes.

Dan stared at the face in front of him. Phil was so close, closer than he'd ever been. With a burst of adrenaline, Dan shot forward, capturing Phil's lips in a kiss for a second, before pulling away.

“Maybe I like the idea of Phan,” he said smugly.

“Dan... I...”

“Sorry. God, I'm so sorry.” Dan dropped his head into his hands, realizing exactly what he had done. “I'm an idiot.”

“Dan.” Phil placed his hands on Dan's arms. “Dan, don't worry about it.”

Dan slowly raised his head. “What?”

“I, uh... I kind of ship it, too,” Phil admitted, blushing.

“But... You always hate it when I make you read the Phanfiction with me.”

“Because it reminded me of what could never be. You always play them off as jokes.

“Because I thought you hated it! I didn't want you to think I actually _liked_ you.”

“Me either.”

“Well.... At least we know, now.” Dan shrugged.

“So are you going to turn off that camera so I can kiss you now or do you just want to make more work for yourself?”

“Just kiss me you idiot.”

He did.

 


End file.
